


Вынужденное воздержание

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), Likoris



Series: Суперпапочки [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Two Fathers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likoris/pseuds/Likoris
Summary: Особенности взаимоотношений, когда за стенкой спят дети.
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Series: Суперпапочки [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835464
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Вынужденное воздержание

— Спят. — Виктор зашел в спальню, на ходу зажигая свечи, и шумно плюхнулся на свою половину кровати. Рон машинально открыл глаза, но тут же был вынужден зажмуриться от слишком яркого света — за время, что ждал мужа, он успел задремать.

— Всего полчаса. — Дождавшись, пока Виктор погасит часть свечей, Рон открыл глаза и с удивлением посмотрел на часы, широко зевнув. Прошло всего две недели с тех пор, как в их доме появились близнецы, а ему уже казалось, что он не спал целую вечность.

— Полтора, — тихо засмеялся Виктор и перевернулся на бок. На его лице плясали тени, бросаемые парой горящих свеч, и Рон впервые заметил, какие глубокие синяки залегли под глазами мужа. А ведь еще пару часов он размышлял о том, как Виктору легко дается отцовство. Виктор словно был создан для того, чтобы стать папой — дети засыпали у него на руках, едва он успевал их взять, а смесь всегда была полностью съедена, в то время как самому Рону постоянно казалось, что он не справляется.

— Ужас, — притворно вздохнул Рон: даже он вчера уложил близнецов на пятнадцать минут быстрее, и это было его личным рекордом. — Ты на детей действуешь возбуждающе.

— А на тебя? — Виктор внезапно перекатился и стал нависать над Роном — раньше тому очень нравились подобные перепады в настроении партнера.

— Я не могу. — Рон виновато улыбнулся и попытался выползти из-под Виктора, что оказалось не так уж и просто. И дело было даже не в его настроении...

— Мы не занимались любовью две недели, — голос Виктора звучал, как мурчанье большой кошки.

— Дети же через стенку, — словно само собой разумеющееся произнес Рон и бросил бесполезные попытки. Он был уверен, что Виктор не станет настаивать.

— Рон, они будут там ближайшие одиннадцать лет, — голос Виктора звучал очень низко, и Рон был почти готов убить его за это.

— Ну не могу я, — он попытался добавить в свой голос уверенности, но и сам прекрасно понимал, что звучит слишком жалко. — Давай завтра попросим маму посидеть с детьми?

Некоторое время они лежали в полной тишине и смотрели друг другу в глаза. Часы давно пробили полночь, и, кажется, весь мир затих, чтобы не мешать спать их детям, о которых они так долго мечтали. И этот миг был словно квинтэссенция их счастья, как, впрочем, и любой другой, проведенный с Виктором и близнецами.

— Ладно, — сдался Виктор и все-таки вернулся на свою половину, отчего Рон почувствовал странное разочарование — какая-то часть его надеялась, что Виктор все же настоит на своем, в конце концов Рон тоже соскучился по мужу.

— Ты же знаешь, ради тебя я готов практически на все. — Виктор редко говорил такие вещи, поэтому для Рона это было особенно важно.

— Даже менять подгузники, вставать по ночам, оттирать детскую смесь со стен кухни? — Рон перечислил все то, чем они занимались последние две недели.

— Хоть со всего Хогвартса и Дурмстранга вместе взятых. — Виктор улыбнулся, и Рон ответил ему тем же. — Хотя я надеюсь, к тому времени они перестанут так сильно плеваться.

— И ты согласен даже на одиннадцать лет воздержания? — в голосе Рона проскользнули ехидные нотки.

— Согл... — Виктор прервался на полуслове, а потом снова резко навалился сверху. — Я тебе покажу одиннадцать лет воздержания!

Виктор впился в шею Рона то ли в грубом укусе, то ли в поцелуе, наверняка оставив на ней красочный засос, а его руки уже стягивали резинку пижамных штанов. Рон не смог сдержать стон — Мерлин, как же он все-таки соскучился!

Из-за стены донесся тихий детский плач, который буквально через минуту стал в два раза громче.

Виктор недовольно оторвался от шеи Рона, которую в этот момент покрывал поцелуями.

— Лежи, сам схожу. — Виктор чмокнул Рона в нос и вылез из кровати. — Утром напишешь Молли? — спросил он, когда подошел к дверям.

— Лучше сам отнесу ей близнецов, — кивнул Рон.

Он тоже однозначно не был готов к одиннадцати годам воздержания.


End file.
